Une mission hors du commun !
by Eleanora16
Summary: Quand Salomon annonce aux terminales qu'elles vont devoir effectuer une mission exceptionnelle avec un binôme tiré au sort...Elles ne se doutent pas de l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attend et surtout...de la galère que ça va être !


_Un OS en plusieurs chapitres. Une mini-fiction en fait, sur les gallagher girls. La première fiction en français. (Du moins je crois), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pas de spoilers. Ne tenez pas compte des livres s'il vous plait car le contexte est différent. Merci ^^. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ally Carter._

 **Bex PDV**

Notre professeur d'opérations secrètes faisait face à la classe de terminales, qui était suspendue à ses lè comme moi bien sûr. Il s'apprêtait à nous annoncer une mission appelée « _hors du commun »_.Suspens. Je bouille d'impatience lorsqu'il prend la parole :

 _\- « Mesdemoiselles...Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que si vous êtes là, c'est que avez tenu à suivre mes cours. Alors après l'annonce de la mission, je ne veux pas de désistement, vous avez voulu être là alors vous y rester. Cependant, la mission que je vais vous confier nécessitera tout ce que vous avec pu apprendre depuis le début de votre scolarité dans l'établissement. C'est une mission compliquée, très longue, dans laquelle vous mettrez en œuvre vos talents. C'est une mission dans un genre que vous n'avez expérimenter. La voici :_

 _-Vous allez travailler en duo, à distance de un binôme. Vous ne la joindrez que si vous avez des détails ou des remarques à lui donner, vous serez sur écoute donc inutile de lui racontez votre vie ou les derniers potins du quartier »_

Inconsciemment, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tina Walters,la fan de ragots et de rumeurs de la classe. Après un bref instant de blanc, notre professeur reprit :

\- « Vous serez lâchées dans des villes différentes, pas un seul duo ne se retrouvera dans la même ville, vous n'aurez que 1 connaissance, votre binôme » Pendant que annonçait sa mission, j'étais de plus en plus excitée à l'idée de ce qui nous attendait...seules ! Dans une ville !

J'échangeais un regard avec Cammie pour me mettre d'accord avec elle : on se retrouverait ensemble. Elle acquiesça mais me fit un petit regard vers Macey. Oups.

 **Cammie PDV :**

Je voyais bien à la lueur du regard de Bex qu'elle était aussi nerveuse que moi. Évidemment, il était tout naturel qu'on se mette en duo pour cette mission exceptionnelle mais je n'avais pas envie de laissez Macey solo. Bon je préférais me concentrer sur les paroles de notre prof car il me semblait que c'était la priorité.Il poursuivait calmement :

 _\- « Pendant une semaine, vous devrez être dans cette ville, à vous de vous débrouiller pour y survivre. Vous aurez une minuscule somme d'argent pour commencer votre mission. Ne vous faîtes pas d'idées, je ne sais même pas si elle suffira à vous payez un repas pour une personne. Tous les jours, vous recevrez des instructions, différentes de celle de votre binôme, à effectuer._

 _Elles vous permettrons de faire un repérage de la ville et de vous préparez à la Grande Tâche._

 _Qui est :Le 3eme jour, on vous donnera l'adresse d'une soirée mondaine avec des faux papiers. Sur ces papiers, votre fausse profession sera inscrite, sachez qu'il faudra s'adapter à ce « métier » et prouvez que vous êtes bien celle que vous prétendez être. Aussitôt dit, il faudra prouvez que vous faîtes réellement ce métier._

 _A partir de ce jour, la même soirée aura lieu jusqu'au dernier soir, dans des endroits différents, à vous de savoir où elle se trouve._

 _Vous aurez donc 4 soirées pour obtenir 1 renseignement, qu'une seule personne détient._

 _Le métier que vous aurez vous permettra de l'obtenir ...Vous comprendrez au moment venu._

 _Mais cela ne sera pas si facile que ça._

 _Durant la dernière heure que vous passerez en ville, nous vous communiquerons un point de rassemblement où votre duo devra se rendre pour être rapatrié à l'Academie._

 _Votre binôme est fait pour vous donnez des astuces pour se rendre à tel ou telles endroits, pour aller plus vite si vous devez vous rendre à telle place, pour avoir de quoi manger le moins cher possible...bref, ne le négligez pas car il vous sera sûrement très utile. Pour gagner de l'argent, le metier qui vous sera attribué vous permettra d'en gagner...si vous faîtes vos preuves. Jusqu'au troisième jour, à vous de voir quelle technique adopter pour survivre…._

 _Sur ce medsmoiselle, nous allons tirer au sort les duos. »_

Quoi !? mais il plaisante là non ? Au sort ! J'ai une chance sur 29 de me retrouver avec Bex…

Ca commence en même temps je comprend. Plus tard quand nous serons dans un réseau d'agent secret nous n'aurons pas le choix de nos coéquipier. Alors autant s'y faire dès maintenant.

L'ampleur de la mission me stresse énormément mais je suis le Caméléon. Je vais y arriver.

a sorti une urne dans laquelle se trouve des papiers blancs qui détermineront notre équipe.

 _« Alors..Mlle Lee… se retrouvera avec...Mlle McHenry!Mlle Morrisson sera avec…..Mlle Fetterman ! Mlle Alvarez est avec… Mlle Morgan ! Il nous reste donc Mlle Baxter avec Mlle Walters ! »_

 **Bex PDV :**

Tina Walters… je suis tombée sur Tina Walters…. C'est une blague...Heureusement que je reste pas avec elle durant toute la semaine!Non pas qu'elle soit méchante...loin de là mais elle n'est pas très patiente et je la vois bien en mission rompre un silence vital pour me demander si j'ai trompé Cammie avec Josh ….Enfin bon ! C'est déjà ça car elle agit quand même correctement sur les missions de terrain. Cammie est avec Eva, elle doit être contente...ou pas...aucune idée. Et Macey avec Kim...on aura tout vu:)

 **Macey PDV :**

Allons bon, j'ai l'impression de devoir faire une mission pour la CIA ou pour le M16...Avec Kim en plus ! Bon ça devrait aller..ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne au fond...juste un peu trop curieuse...et bavarde !

 **Cammie PDV :**

Bon ben je suis pas avec Bex mais je suis quand même bien contente d'être avec Eva, on va être un duo qui (j'espère) va fonctionner. Quand à Bex, j'aurai donner n'importe quoi pour assister à sa mission avec Tina… Et Macey devrait gérer avec Kim. Bon ben c'est pas tout, ça...Mais on a du pain sur la planche !


End file.
